


【瀚冰】糖葫芦

by Zerlinda_dahua_hb



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerlinda_dahua_hb/pseuds/Zerlinda_dahua_hb





	【瀚冰】糖葫芦

　　*ooc歉

　　*rps+大名预警，私设多

　　*小学生文笔

　　*婴儿学步🚗预警  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　高瀚宇裹得跟个球似得在马路边上站着等季肖冰。

　　上海的冬天挺冷的，尤其是遭受了大雪的魔法攻击之后更明显。高瀚宇虽然年轻火力旺但也扛不住这种冷劲儿，没用季肖冰提醒自己乖乖的套上了秋衣秋裤。

　　高瀚宇的手一直揣在兜里，没感觉到手机振动手都不拿出来的，毕竟是真的冷。

　　四周光秃秃的一片什么也没有，公交车从他身边呼啸而过也没有停下，没有公交站点就没有长椅，万般无奈之下高瀚宇站在原地跺了跺脚，艰难的把双手从兜里拿出来哈了口气，搓了搓手换了个姿势接着等季肖冰。

　　之前媒体联系季肖冰的时候特意说了可以让季肖冰自己考虑是举办见面会还是不举办见面会。但其实以季肖冰的性格他是真的不会特意去举办这么一个见面会的，就连上次的生日会都是破天荒头一遭办——

　　还出了岔子。

　　但这次不一样了。

　　当天两人对了一遍行程，季肖冰看了看日历摸了下下巴没说话，过了一会儿跟那边拍板定了行程。

　　两个人2018年能待在一起的时间只有这天了，剩下的时候都在异地恋。

　　于是就有了某大型哈士奇在外揣着手蹲等季肖冰的场景。

　　圣诞节的街道行人只有零星的几点，这边蹲在马路牙子上的高瀚宇和他身边推着小车卖糖葫芦的老大爷就十分的引人注目了。

　　“小伙儿等女朋友下班呢？”听口音就知道老大爷是东北人，高瀚宇把手从袖子里掏出来，晃了晃无名指上的戒指：“结婚啦，这大晚上怪冷的我接他回家！——您这糖葫芦怎么卖的呀？”

　　“山楂的三块一串，山药豆的两块，草莓的三块五！”

　　高瀚宇掏了十块钱出来，买了一串草莓付了钱，老大爷找给了他七块钱，“咱俩唠的不错，零头我给你抹了！”

　　高瀚宇接了糖葫芦和钱本来还想推脱一下，后来没推脱过就接受了。他摘了口罩吃了一口草莓，冷的直哈气。

　　草莓还没咽下去高瀚宇就看到季肖冰裹着羽绒服从侧门走了出来，他带上口罩，和老大爷打了个招呼就走了，捎带手拎上了那根糖葫芦。

　　绕到了地库后高瀚宇才把口罩重新摘下来，开了季肖冰租的车后门。

　　“季老师！”高瀚宇看见季肖冰两只眼睛都在放光，他把手上的糖葫芦扔在座位上，人直接扑到了季肖冰怀里。

　　“手冰凉，在外边等了多久了，嗯？”季肖冰双手握着高瀚宇的一只手捂着，“不是说不让你等我么？”

　　“给你个惊喜！”高瀚宇用另一只手举起了刚刚放下的糖葫芦，季肖冰放开握着高瀚宇的手，自己拆了糖葫芦的包装纸咬起刚刚高瀚宇没吃完的那半颗草莓尝了尝，觉得还不错。

　　“唔...挺甜的呢。”

　　“季老师低头！”

　　季肖冰知道高瀚宇想干什么，飞快的吃了两颗草莓含在腮帮子里，脸颊随着牙齿的咬合一鼓一鼓的，像只花栗鼠。

　　“不给亲。”季肖冰嘴里含着草莓说话有些含混不清，高瀚宇伸手去捏季肖冰的下巴没说话，收了手躺在季肖冰身上就不起来了。

　　冷冷只是个孩子，冷冷不应该承受这个年纪不能承受的狗粮。

　　前排开车的冷冷已经在心里骂了无数次娘了。然而作为一名合格的助理，她还是保持了她应有的职业素养，努力的没有把车开上护栏。

　　等车开到了酒店地库冷冷扔下自家俩老板赶紧收拾东西跑路，连头都不回。

　　“幸好我今天拒绝了他们拍vcr的时候要拍酒店的部分，要不然的话你还要多开一间房。”俩人前后脚出了电梯门，到了房间门口季肖冰掏了门卡开了门，高瀚宇一个闪身就窜了进去，速度快到把季肖冰吓了一跳。

　　“你不至于这么快吧？”季肖冰悠悠的脱下了大衣挂在了衣帽间里，换了拖鞋脱了衬衫，只穿着保暖内衣。

　　“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！季老师你穿衬衫还穿保暖内衣啊！！”

　　季肖冰没搭理高瀚宇，转身进浴室去洗澡，顺便做了些微不足道的准备工作。

　　高瀚宇换了睡衣盘腿坐在床上拿东西，季肖冰不一会儿就湿着头发走了出来，发梢还在滴水，水珠顺着美好的颈项流入肩窝，看的高瀚宇瞬间想要化身饿狼扑上去。

　　但是没扑成。

　　季肖冰享受了一番vip级别的待遇，不仅擦了头发还附赠了五分钟的头部按压，舒服的季肖冰差点就躺在高瀚宇怀里睡过去了。

　　后来还是高瀚宇下床洗澡断了时候季肖冰自己醒了，躺在床上睡眼朦胧的看着高瀚宇，连话都不想说了。

　　毕竟日思夜想的人就在眼前，高瀚宇洗澡洗的跟打仗似的简单的冲了冲就往外走，临了还因为紧张带倒了浴室里的香薰，玻璃瓶破碎的一瞬间满屋子清淡断了蜜桃香，闻得高瀚宇有点心神荡漾。

　　“季老师我好想你啊。”高瀚宇像个大型犬一样趴在季肖冰的肩膀上，微微一偏头高瀚宇就含住了季肖冰的耳垂。略显干燥的唇瓣此时是最好的助兴剂，高瀚宇突然转到季肖冰的面前凑过去跟他接吻，突然袭击弄得季肖冰有些哭笑不得。

　　温柔的亲吻显然是不合时宜的，久别重逢，急切反而更加顺理成章。

　　唇齿交缠，高瀚宇的舌尖蜻蜓点水般掠过季肖冰的口腔上颚，季肖冰的舌尖扫过了高瀚宇的唇系带，给高瀚宇带来了不一样的感受。

　　暧昧的水声回荡在不算是空旷的房间里，高瀚宇解了季肖冰的浴袍，顺着他白皙的脖颈向下亲吻，在隐秘处留下了属于他自己的印记。

　　轻柔的舔吸让季肖冰的呼吸变得急促，胸前两点被玩弄的酥麻感顺着乳尖流入全身，季肖冰不受控制的抖了一下，咬紧牙关，抱着高瀚宇的双手更加用力了。

　　等到高瀚宇去舔舐季肖冰的腰窝的时候季肖冰彻底受不住了，不断的压着嗓子求饶：“高瀚宇...瀚宇...哥哥...求求你插进来吧...”

　　许是久别重逢的原因季肖冰今天格外的放的开，高瀚宇一个没忍住差点就守不住精关直接缴械投降了，没想到季肖冰的大招放在了后边。

　　“老公...”

　　高瀚宇脑子里“轰”的一下，炸了。甚至在这种春宵苦短值千金的时刻他的脑子还短路了。

　　下一秒他动作熟练的开了润滑液的盖子，浅蓝色的液体在他的手心里温度逐渐升高，他这才伸了一指沾了好些润滑液才小心的给季肖冰扩张，虽然俩人做过很多次了，高瀚宇还是怕伤到季肖冰，每一步都做的一丝不苟。

　　温热又紧致的后穴包裹着高瀚宇的手指，他把手指退出来，缓缓的推进了两根手指。

　　季肖冰抓着高瀚宇的后背，但是尽量的蜷缩起自己的指甲，免得抓伤了高瀚宇的后背。

　　“季老师舒服么？舒服就叫出来吧。”

　　季肖冰双腿岔开躺在床上，高瀚宇反复的用手指小幅度的在后穴里抽插，不一会儿季肖冰身下的床单就湿了一块。

　　高瀚宇又尝试性的伸进了第三根手指，这样的刺激绝对大于两根手指带来的快感。季肖冰忍不住叫了一声，欲望硬的发烫，翘了起来。

　　两人换成了高瀚宇在下季肖冰在上的姿势，高瀚宇熟练的拆开小雨伞包装并且带好了之后才用双手掐着季肖冰的腰，引导着季肖冰慢慢的坐在自己身上，然后开始动作。

　　季肖冰趴在高瀚宇身上双手死死的搂着高瀚宇的脖子，乳尖和欲望顶端不断的在高瀚宇身上摩擦，给季肖冰带来了不一样的感受。

　　高瀚宇轻车熟路的找到了季肖冰的敏感点反复顶弄，季肖冰靠在他胸前，一个没忍住咬了高瀚宇一口。

　　“季老师盖戳呢这是？”高瀚宇拍了季肖冰的屁股一下，五个清晰的指印印在了雪白的皮肤上，让人看的血脉贲张。

　　“嗯哼...是...是啊...”

　　“既然季老师给我盖了戳，那我肯定也要给你盖个戳。”话音未落高瀚宇加快了动作，次次直捣黄龙。

　　季肖冰的眼角飘了红，浑身不自觉的抽搐，前端射出一片白浊打在了的高瀚宇小腹上。

　　然而高瀚宇却还没有结束，他亲了亲季肖冰的耳廓眼角和嘴唇，一点一点的等着季肖冰缓过劲来两人接着翻云覆雨。

　　高潮过后的后穴更加紧致，高瀚宇扶着的腰更加快速的抽插，季肖冰连一整句话都说不出来了，口中逸出的都是求饶。

　　“不要了...瀚宇我受不了了...啊！”

　　“哥哥再忍忍，一会儿就好了，乖。”高瀚宇给了季肖冰一个安慰性的吻，两人十指相扣一起到了最后的冲刺。

　　高潮过后是无尽的空虚，季肖冰累的连翻身都懒得翻，高瀚宇起身把人抱进了浴室清理，出来的时候季肖冰在他怀里睡得正熟。

　　这个圣诞礼物，不错。


End file.
